1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure with a cooling assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, an electronic device enclosure is capable of installing different kinds of motherboards. Although the electronic device enclosure may often be packaged separately to ship, some components can be packaged together with the electronic device enclosure. Generally, the cooling assembly may be packaged in a box, and the box may be placed in the electronic device enclosure and shipped with the electronic device enclosure. During shipping, the box can easily move inside the electronic device enclosure, and the cooling assembly may be easily crashed and damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.